Standard installation of drywall panels generally involves using a standard screw gun to secure the drywall panel to the framing studs of a residence or building (e.g., via drywall screws). Cutting a hole in a drywall panel for an electrical box requires a separate tool (e.g., a rotary saw such as a Roto-zip® or similar device). The present invention features a combination drywall screw gun and rotary saw device that allows a user to both secure a drywall panel to framing studs (e.g., via drywall screws) and cut holes in the drywall for electrical boxes. The tool of the present invention allows a user to carry only one tool to jobsites, which provides extra room in his/her toolbox (e.g., less clutter with cords, etc.).
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.